Samuel Kregin
=Description= Colonel Samuel Kregin (22 BBY) is in charge of Oremin External Security, which is tasked with silencing leaks that may threaten to expose Oremin’s secrecy. Although the job doesn’t require it, Kregin often goes on missions personally to ensure that these threats are handled quickly and efficiently. =Appearance= Samuel Kregin normally wears non-descript black fatigues. He is tall and well built, with short-cropped blonde hair. His eyes are an intense green that carry a steely gaze. Square-jawed and military posturing seem to make him the epiotmy of an Imperial Officer. Rarely does this individual smile and only then with his team. =History= The child of two cooks for the Naboo royal family, no one would have suspected Samuel Kregin of pursuing the life of a professional soldier. However, at the age of eighteen Kregin left his life on Naboo behind and joined the Imperial Army Academy. From there he began his training to join the ranks of the stormtroopers, with a special interest in becoming a zero-g trooper (spacetrooper). Due to the dedication he showed to his chosen profession, Kregin was soon accepted into the 37th Spacetrooper Assault Squadron. During his two tours of duty, Kregin was made the squadron leader and given the rank of captain. Not long after his second tour of duty with the 37th, Kregin was recruited into the prestigious stormtrooper commandos along with a promotion to major. More specifically, he was put in charge of a platoon of troops called the 55th Special Assignment Task Team. The 55th was not only at the beck and call of stormtrooper command, but also the Imperial Ubiqtorate. It wouldn’t be long after Kregin received his promotion to colonel that unfortunate circumstances and internal politics would sully his excellent record. The 55th was sent in to accomplish a mission for the Ubiqtorate, however due to misleading data and a general foul-up on the Ubiqtorate’s part, about three quarters of Kregin’s platoon was wiped out. It was only due to Kregin’s leadership and his platoon’s considerable combat skills that anybody survived. If Kregin had allowed things to end there his career would have likely kept climbing, but instead he and his men sought retribution for their fallen comrades from an unrepentant Ubiqtorate. After returning from the hellish mission, the remaining members of the 55th physically assaulted all of the intelligence detachment on the Star Destroyer they were assigned to. Not one intelligence officer escaped being beaten to within an inch of their lives. Considering what could be viewed as mutinous actions by Kregin and his men, the 55th got off rather easily. Kregin assumed full responsibility for his men and was sent to Captain’s Mast. He was not reduced in rank, but he was taken out of the 55th and forced with the stipulation that he could never serve in a stormtrooper unit again. No record of the Ubiqtorate’s foul-up ever appeared in the official reports. That could have very well been it for Kregin, but upon Reng Kasr’s recommendation Jer Roviditian used his influence within the Empire to have Kregin and the 55th transferred to his personal Star Destroyer, the Kismet. Soon after, Roviditian had the Kismet jump permanently to Oremin. It didn’t take long before Kregin was convinced in Oremin’s cause and of the leadership of Kasr. After some clever missions designed to test Kregin’s loyalties by Kasr, Kregin was officially put in charge of Oremin’s External Security (OES) division. The remaining members of the 55th, already loyal to Kregin, became his team of experts. Answerable only to Kasr, Kregin and the members of the OES have proven to be an invaluable asset to Oremin. Thanks to their tireless work, potential outside threats to Oremin are always silenced in a timely and professional manner. While not a generally subtle operator, Kregin’s success rate remains phenomenal. =Active Threads= None Currently... Category:Galactic Empire